Swirling
by onlyme-liz
Summary: Scorpius is invited to the huge Potter/Weasley New Years celebration. As they make eyes at each other someone eventually gets hurt and it leads into a scary situation. Stuff like this will only happen to a Potter, wouldn't it?


"Eek!" Scorpius shrieked as Albus pulled the fair-haired boy onto the ice rink. "I can't do this! I can't do this!"

"Of course you can," his friend reassured, linking hands with him.

"Al?" Scorpius stared and their conjoined fingers.

The other boy just rolled his green eyes, "I'm helping you balance, don't be weird, Scorp."

Al started to move, pushing lightly with his skates. The ice swirled beautifully beneath the two, wizard ice rinks were loads better than muggle ones, in Albus' opinion, especially when his family rented it for themselves. It was New Year's Eve and the Malfoys had agreed to join the Potter/Weasley celebrations. The sixth years were overjoyed, who wouldn't want their bestest friend over for holiday? Well, James wasn't so happy about the Malfoys being there (he's a bit thick-skulled and listened to Uncle Ron's stories way too much.) He refused to talk to Scorpius so Al refused to talk to James. Their parents didn't notice, somehow. But as long as the teenagers were left alone they were happy.

"I still don't think I have the balance for skating!"

"It's not my fault you're a human giraffe."

They laughed.

His little sister smoothly skated past them, "Don't worry, our uncle is doing a fine example of a giraffe on skates, you're not alone."

"Thanks, Lily," his friend sighed.

"I can't believe your dad never brought you to skate. It's an important thing to learn," his sister said.

"Why is it so important, Lils?" Al asked.

"Because It's fun, and fun is very important."

"Then we better have fun," Scorpius smiled and Al smiled back. They stayed that way.

"You two are dorks," Lily Luna shook her head and skated up to Uncle Ron, who just fell.

Looking around Albus noticed that they only made it a quarter of the way around the rink. The two boys continued to wobble their way around the ice, making jokes about how Mr. Malfoy refused to go on the enchanted ice and how his own dad was trying to convince the man to enjoy himself. Mr. Malfoy rolled his eyes and stood, though not closely, by Aunt Hermione, Uncle Percy, and Gran, all who didn't want to have a good time on the ice, or were too old and didn't want to risk a broken bone. His grandfather, on the other hand, stood in a group with the youngest cousins and second cousins, they were intently listening to Aunt Audrey and Uncle Bill, who were teaching them the basics of ice skating. Scorp should've been with them, he chuckled.

"What?" His friend asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"I can hear you making fun of me."

"Why would I do that? You have absolutely nothing that is laughable or funny about you. Giraffe."

"Very smart, Potter." Al grinned.

"Just keep moving, Malfoy."

As they moved Scorpius slowly got his bearings on the ice, it took Albus a good few years before he got the motion down. It was admirable how his friend learned so fast. They still held each other's hands, admittedly sweaty but Al didn't mind. The ice swirled beneath them, making shows and dragging his eyes away from skating. It was beautiful. Like... It gave him winter vibes, all he needs is a cup of hot cocoa and a frined. Though he hasn't ever hung out with a friend on New Years.

"Allll," wined Scorpius. "Please pay attention! You're making me nervous."

"Oh, sorry," Albus shook those thoughts out of his head. "Should we take a break?"

"If you want to?"

They wobbled over to the door, carefully walking when they reach the solid ground. Draco, of course, immediately went up to Scorpius and asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine father, just taking a break," He rolled his eyes.

They escaped to a bench, sitting close together.

Scorp smiled at him, "I think the cold suits you."

"Hm?" His eyes had been dragged back to the ice.

"Your face is flushed, it looks nice."

Albus' eyes widened, "Um. Thanks?"

His friend smiled innocently before turning towards the ice rink, "Rose looks nice too, but I think it's better with your skin tone."

What does that mean? His face heated up.

"Oh, Albus are you feeling alright? Your face is awfully red," Gran was sat a bench away, she looked worriedly at her grandson.

"I'm fi-" his voice broke, "Fine, Gran."

"Okay, honey. We're going to get snacks in an hour or so, pay attention to the time."

He nodded. After a while, the sixth years went back to the ice but didn't link hands. Scorpius shrieked again, wobbling forwards. Al laughed and leaned to hug his friend. Scorp froze at first but melted into it, letting the shorter boy stay there. They stood for far longer than normal, probably earning stares from cousins. He took away his arms and stared back to the ice, face heating up.

Someone behind them coughed and skated between them, James rolled his eyes, "you guys are freaks." Al glared, "no we're not, bugger off, James." "Yeah, sure." The man skated away, sharply pushing on the ice. "What's your brother's problem?" Scorpius frowned. "It's probably something with me, you don't need to worry." "Your brother can be every bit of a bully, even if he is your brother." "So? I can't properly hex him with Mum around." "Be sneaky, like any Slytherin. Prove yourself." "I'd rather not do it this year." "Tomorrow morning, then?" Albus snorted. They started to move again, the black haired boy going slow to keep pace with his friend.

"Food is ready! Come get served," his grandmother called, standing next to five foldable tables laden with food. His family swarmed the tables but the boys stayed back.

Draco Malfoy smiled at them, "Having a good time?"

"Scorp hasn't broken anything yet so I bet he's having a good time."

"Oh, shut up. But it's fun, you should try it, father."

"I think not, it won't be long before someone gets hurt and I rather it not be me."

"I suppose then you can laugh at them." Draco snorted, "Just go get food, boys."

They shoveled down the food, planning to skate some more before midnight. The ice rink was completely empty, everyone was talking and eating so it would be nicer with out a chance to hurt a family memebor.

"I think I can skate backward, but I need someone to balance me." Albus said, raising and eyebrow at his frined.

"Am I the someone? I doubt I don't have that much balance."

"Just hold my hands."

Albus stepped back on the ice, moving his feet carefully. They ghosted a few feet onto the swirling ice. Scorpius' hands started to sweat. Al started to go faster and faster. The patterns danced under their skates, the attention was on the two boys and they didn't even know it. Their parents stared in something that could be awe as they went around the rink (a bit of an exageration but they were surprised.)

"Wow, you're good at this, Al."

"Practice," he panted, "My friend."

Of course, practice doesn't mean you wont hurt yourself. James skidded past them, face a little red from either exertion or anger. Maybe both. Scorpius flinched out of the way making Albus jump back too. His skate wobbled and then slid to its side. Al fell, bringing Scorp with down him.

His family immediately rushes over to help him since they were already watching the boys. Well, the family membors that cared if they were okay.

"Scorpius! Scorpius!" Draco all but shrieked to his son.

"I'm fine! But something is wrong with Albus!"

Something… was wrong? He thought, closing his eyes slightly as the rink brightened. He felt numb, "I… I'm fine guys don't worry."

"You are obviously not fine, Albus Severus Potter!" Gran said, finally making her way to the boys, canes were not necisarilly good for walking on ice.

Scorpius gasped, "Your leg is not supposed to be that way."

"What way," he asked, eyes completely closed.

He felt arms lifting him up, "Hey!" His eyes shot back open.

Dad's face frowned down at him, "I didn't want to take a trip to st. Mungos today, Al."

Albus stuck his tongue out, "Not my fault James knocked me over."

"James knocked you over?" He paused, "James! We're talking later!"

HIs older brother grumbled something to a cousin next to him. The cousin, Fred Jr maybe, or his sister, hit him. Good thing for that twat.

Albus shifted slightly, crying out when his leg brushed on his father's body. "Ow!" Some cousins snorted only to be chastised by Gran.

"St. Mungo's it is," He turned to Mum. "I'll owl when they fix him."

Scorpius tugged on his hand, reminding Al that they were still connected. His friend looked up at Harry, "Can I come too? It'll be interesting to see how they mend his leg."

Al sighed as his dad scrunched up his face, "Interesting?"

Draco beamed, putting a hand on his son's back. It was the most fatherly thing Al has ever seen, "He wants to be a healer when he graduates! Isn't that a promising career choice!"

"Father," Scorp whined, making him giggle a little.

Their group left the ice and went to a floo connection located in the ice skating facilities. The boys kept their hands linked, almost completely oblivious to the looks their fathers' were giving them. Albus would've noticed if his eyes hadn't closed again. In no time they were healers surrounding him and excitedly shouting that they were going to help a potter. Stupid the lot of them. The Malfoys were kicked out to the waiting room while he was carried to a bed with rough scratchy sheets. If mum had followed them there she wouldn't have transfigured them while the healers weren't looking, he would just have to deal this time.

"Ow!"

"Oh dear me! Sorry mister Potter, I needed to examine your leg. From what we can tell in just needs to soak in a mixture overnight." Said a rather peppy Healer, her curly hair almost as bad as Rose's.

"Oh good! When can we-" Dad tried to say.

"But there is a catch, my supervisor would like him to stay here while it soaks, supposedly so we know it works."

"Damn."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that, pretty sure he just wants mister Potter to stay for better press. Hey, look! We didn't kill someone important."

Albus groaned.

"Don't worry dear, we'll try to make it comfortable. I could even get your friend to stay past visiting hours, I wouldn't want to be here alone either." He sat up on the bed, earning his dad and the healer pushing him back down. She looked over at Harry, "I'm assuming that boy needs to ask permission. Would you tell them?"

"Uh," Harry looked back at him.

" _Please_ , Dad! Please please please!" He begged, wanting to jump up and ask Scorp himself, though that would be difficult with his leg.

"Don't know if I should-"

"Nonsense. Let the boy have some fun." He frowned but went to ask the Malfoys anyways.

Albus slowly inched to sit up again but the healer caught him.

"No! Follow the rules, I'm assuming you know hospital rules."

"From the Potters that have come in the past?" He sighed.

"I suppose. But you're old enough to know how to act. I'll get the solution ready, change into the hospital gown, will you? Or take off your trousers, I don't care."

He scrunched up his face, "Can I please just roll up my legs? I rather not be mostly naked."

"Fine." Maybe this healer wasn't as stupid after all.

Eventually, Dad came in and told Albus that Scorpius was going to stay but needed to grab some stuff. Unfortunately, he needed to leave for a little bit to promise the others that Al was alive. But he said that he and Mom would be back soon. Good? The healer decided that rolled up trouser legs were good enough and brought a tub of a slightly glowing green solution. She lowered his leg into it, immediately the pain stopped and his head cleared a little. Next, she waved her wand and muttered a spell, "So the tub doesn't spill."

Will his clearer head he realized it was a little odd, were minors allowed to be worked on without a guardian present? Was this legal. "Ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"...Um. Can you get my parents or um. I think they should be here."

"It'll be fine, all your leg needs to do is soak."

"But. Please? I want to talk to my friend."

"Hm. Why?"

He looked at the bedsheets, "There's something off. Um. I don't want to be alone."

"Hm." The healer continued to fiddle with medical things by the bed.

"Ma'am please."

"You're overreacting, Mister Potter."

"I will scream if you don't get my parents. Please."

"Magic can fix that. Sit and let your leg heal, I'll be back."

Hell. Of course this would only happen to him. Albus will make sure to put James' toothbrush in the toilet when he gets home. He opened his mouth to scream but the healer saw and cast silencing and binding spells. "Idiot." She left.

Bloody hell.


End file.
